


She Loved This Man

by starspangledmeatball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmeatball/pseuds/starspangledmeatball
Summary: Alice Longbottom and everyday life at St. Mungo's Hospital





	She Loved This Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Prompt #11. This one is surrounded by a song lyric: Resonating in my subconscious, where did we begin? From the song ‘Sober’ by The Broods. The lyric is italicized for your convenience (and slightly altered for flow).

In a place that smelled sterile and had cold floors and unfamiliar walls, a woman with wispy white hair that hung limply in her vacant eyes walked aimlessly around a room humming an indistinct tune. She had been here for as long as she could remember and each day seemed to be the same. There was a man in her room, all he did was lie there and stare at the bubbles on the ceiling. She loved that man though she didn’t recognize his face nor his name.

What was her name again?

“Hello, Alice,” said one of those people in the lilac robes. Well… the men wore lilac and the women wore spring green.

Oh, that’s right. Her name was Alice. What did this man want again? He was saying something to her. Oh, gum. She loved gum.

Alice took the gum and meticulously unwrapped it, the wrapping crinkling under her fingers. She stuck the sweet block in her mouth and began to chew. She chewed and chewed.

Ugh, where did the sweetness go? This gum was bland.

Where was she?

The lights were blinding and the floor was smooth and there was a clinical smell. There was a man in here, all he did was lie there. She loved this man.

“Alice, you have a visitor.”

Ah, she must’ve been Alice.

Alice turned to face the man who was now in the room. He was slumped over but more from exhaustion. His face was bruised and so were his hands. He wore a slight grin but still held himself as if confidence were still too new for him.

“Hey, Mum,” he said.

Mum. That’s right. Her name was Mum. Or was it Alice? She knew this man. _Something resonated in her subconscious. Where did they begin?_ Mum felt something inside her heart.

“I’ve done it,” said the new person. “Bellatrix Lestrange is dead. So’s You-Know-Who. I killed a giant snake and helped win the battle.”

Ah.

Mum slowly stared at the man in the room. He visited often. He had grown so much. She held his gaze and his hazel eyes lit up. Perhaps with hope. She knew this boy. Mum held her hand out to him. He smiled sadly and took the gum wrapper from her. She always gave him a gift. She loved gum. She loved him.

Diverging from her usual behavior, Mum rested her hand in this man’s and lingered before dropping the gum wrapper into his palm. Her sweet boy. Her baby.

She blinked once and wandered off humming a light tune. Where was she? These lights were bright and the floor was smooth. There was a man here. All he did was lie there. She loved this man.

The man with blond hair was forgotten, left with nothing but a gum wrapper and a wistful smile on his face.


End file.
